siouxsiefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Molokaicreeper
action=edit&section=new}} CLICK HERE to leave a message for this user Welcome! Congratulations on starting Siouxsie Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Spotlight Quesiton Hi Liliana. The spotlight criteria were already updated to reflect some of the features in the new skin, although the number of content pages was not affected. You do still need 200 non-stub pages as well as all of the other criteria listed to request a spotlight through this page. The wikis you linked were not requested spotlights. Most of the spotlights you see are chosen by the content team to highlight wikis of their choosing; these do not have to meet the spotlight criteria. The criteria are a goal and a sort of "best practices" list for wikis which ask to be spotlighted. They serve as a way of making the requests process more equal; any wiki which meets the criteria can get a spotlight through that page. -- Wendy (talk) 05:43, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Siouxsiepedia looks great -- I love your skin! I've added it to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 04:22, January 9, 2013 (UTC)